Sasuke's Summer
by pinkchristmas9
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha has never liked working. Mikoto Uchiha is sick of it. So, what does she do? She sends him to live with her friends on a farm, of course! However, when Sasuke meets' Raymond and Alyssa, he KNOWS his mother is satan in disguise, but can a young sourthern bell vhange his outlooks on life? PLEASE REVEIW!


A/N: Okay, so, I know this is a different story and all, but I'm having serious writers' block for T.M. So, I've decided to take a little break. But, I PROMISE I WILL FINISH IT! Yaya.

Anyway, so, schools' started back up… ugh. So, yea. Not as much time as I would LIKE to write, but oh well. I'll manage.

Oh, and before I forget, ooc, and AU.

Sasuke Uchiha was a city boy. Well, more like suburban play-games-all-day-and-never-leave-the-house-boy. Mega dork. Itachi had taught him.

However, his mother, Mikoto Uchiha did not like the fact that her soon-to-be 17 year old was a slump. She decided to speak with Fugaku, the boy's father, about this dilemma.

"Honey, what are we going to do?" She asked as she shut the door to their master bedroom behind her.

"Mikoto, get him to join a gym." Fugaku was _not_ in the mood to talk about his sons' fitness. Or lack there of. He was reading, or rather, _attempting _to read a novel he'd found online.

"If we do that, he'll— Oh will you put that book down! I'm TRYING to have a conversation with you?" Fugaku sighed heavily, knowing she would do whatever she held in her arsenal to get him to listen.

"Thank you. I have an idea." She said, climbing into the poofy bed, besides her husband.

...

Later that day, right before dinner, Sasuke and Itachi were doing what they always did when they were bored with their games. Watching action movies on demand.

"Sasuke! Itachi! Dinner!" Their mother called. Sasuke paused the television, and the two walked towards the kitchen.

"Hang on, we'll be right down!" Itachi called. Mikoto knew this was code for, 'We're going to get our DSs' so we can play games all through dinner!'

"No, come here. I need to talk to the two of you."

""Uh, ok?" Sasuke said, walking into the brightly lit orange room. He sat down, and Itachi followed suit.

"Fugaku, would you like to start?" She asked, as she began serving Chicken-A-La-King, Itachi's well-known favorite.

"Sasuke, we're focused on you right know. Your mother and I feel you don't get enough exercise—"

"But, what about wii?"

"Yes, because doing this," He made a wimpy gesture with his arm. "Is real exercise. No. You need to get out and get in some form of good shape."

"I'm not round." He said.

"No, but you digest food quickley. It comes from your father, who got it by working out all day in the summer." Mikoto said, handing Itachi a full plate of food.

"So, what are you saying? I need to join a gym?" He said, obvious boredom in his voice.

"No. I'm saying, that, you will spending this summer at a friend of mines'."

"Okay, who?"

"You've never met her. Her name is Alyssa, and she has a daughter, who is about your age. A few months give or take."

"And I'm going there because?" He rested his chin in the palm of his hand.

"You, Sasuke, are going to be helping them work on their farm."

That statement snapped Sasuke up. He was fully alert.

"WHAT!" He demanded, shoving his bowl of food aside.

"Yes, I've mentioned Alyssa before, no? She's my friend who lives way south. In the country."

"No! You've never mentioned this woman before!" He stood, appalled. Why would they do this? What gives, they'd never sent him away, or even discussed it with him.

"Okay, then I will tell you now, so you know. Alyssa is an old friend of mine, from grade school. She and I were close, extremely close. However, once she and I graduated high school, she decided to move out into the country, to be with her boyfriend, now husband, while I went to college. We've tried to keep in touch, but unfortunately we never were able to, unless something wonderful or, horrible, happened. I called her to tell her about you, when you were born, and she said she was expecting a little girl soon. Here, let me call her."

Mikoto picked up the phone, and dialed her old friend, while Sasuke and Itachi looked at her as if she had 3 heads. Fugaku was reading his novel.

"Alyssa? Hi, It's Mikoto!" She said with a laugh. "Yea, how've you been?" She listened for a while.

"Oh, really? That's wonderful! I told Sasuke that he'd be helping you and Raymond around the farm, but are you sure he wont' be too much trouble?" She listened, while Sasuke inwardly hoped she'd say he would be. Mikoto laughed again.

"Oh, well then! Umm, when should I send him your way? 2 weeks? Alrighty then! And, how's your daughter, she's about 16, right? Yea, almost the same age as Sasuke." She listened. "Oh, great! I think I'd be excited if somebody was coming to visit too! Kay, buh-bye!"

"So, I'm not going?"

"Oh contraire, you are going, definitely. There so excited. Especially Sakura, their daughter."

Sasuke groaned. "You've officially ruined my summer." He said, taking an aggressive bite of food.

"Sasuke, all you were going to do was sit around playing games all day."

"Yes, I still don't get the problem."

"You don't need to. But, you're going. End of discussion."

"Ugh…"

"Eat your chicken."

After much arguing, complaining, and downright refusal, Sasuke learned -the hard way- that there was no use in trying to change his mother's mind.

**. . .**

"Now we know where you get it." Itachi said to him, as they discussed how close-minded their mother was behaving. It had been 13 dreadful days of thinking about this horrible place, for Sasuke.

"Oh shut up. And help me pack, mom's making me do it." On his bed was a gigantic suitcase, and a smaller one, though still large. One of them was housing scrambled balls of clothing, and Sasuke had no idea what they were.

"Mom!" Sasuke called, truly p.o.'ed.

"You finished?" She called, coming into his bedroom. "Oh, Sasuke. This is dreadful, haven't you ever seen me pack? Don't answer that, because I know you have." Sasuke groaned in annoyance.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself, I went there for 2 weeks and didn't want to leave."

"Yeah, that's because they didn't have games, and you know these people." He said, picking up his game boy.

"Sasuke, put that down! And, may I ask what are these?" She said, holding a variety of hand held systems from his bags.

"My games."

"Oh no. They, and I truly respect this, they don't use electricity that isn't needed."

"What do you mean?"

"No TV, and no where to charge games. Not that I'm allowing you to bring them anyway. And besides, you'll be to busy to even look at them." She finished his packing, and had Fugaku drag them out by the front door.

"You leave tomorrow, understand?" He pouted. That night he didn't sleep a wink, even though he was told to. _They're probably a bunch of red necks that don't know how to do anything. I'm probably going to be washing their mud, or something stupid like that. _He thought on how awful it would be, till the wee hours of the morning, when his body wouldn't let him stay up. Sasuke got about 1 and a half hours of sleep, before Mikoto came in to wake the boys.

"Come on, hon, uppy uppy!" She said, flicking on the light switch.

"Mom… Why do I have to get up?"

"Don't you want to say good bye to Sasuke?"

"Oh yea! SASUKE! GET UP! TIME TO SHIP YA OUT!"

"Nooo… I didn't get any sleep." He tried, but to no avail. 10 minutes later, the Uchiha family was on the road towards the airport, Sasuke's luggage stored away in the trunk.

"Now Sasuke, you'll have fun! They don't juts work all day. And besides, what they do could be considered enjoyable. Alyssa called me a year after her marriage, and told me it was the best decision of her life."

"Hmmph." He was cold and harsh, from being mad at his parents for making him go, and Itachi for teasing him about it.

"Alright, be mad. But. You are going."

Once the family got through to the gate at the airport, Sasuke had to ask who would be waiting for him.

"Oh, that'd be Raymond. Alyssa's husband. Now, I know you don't think you'll have fun, but I swear, if you are anything but a polite, courteous young man, I will find out. And then, your ass is grass and I'm the lawn mower."

"Got it."

As Sasuke stepped onto the plane, he swore he could see his mother, smiling. _Evil woman._ He thought, before taking his seat.

The plane ride seemed endless to him, and he tried to doze off a couple of times, but always awoke before touchdown.

"This is you're captain speaking, we'll be landing in about 15 minutes, so, please, make sure your tray tables are locked and you seats are back in the full, upright position." The almost robotic-like voice boomed over the plane.

And, so, exactly 18.25 minutes later, Sasuke was dragging his bags to the gate, where only one man stood. He was tall, and buff. His skin was a deep tan, and his forearms hairy.

"Umm, are you Raymond?" Sasuke asked, remembering his mother's orders to be polite.

"Yes, I am. You Sasuke?" He nodded.

"Nice to meet you." He gave his hand, which was huge. Sasuke shook it though, for fear of his mother's wrath.

"Come on, I'll take you to the truck."

"Okay." Sasuke again attempted to drag his two bags, but Raymond took the bigger one, and carried it like a suitcase.

"Are you sure-"

"No problem. You're our guest from the moment I get you. It wouldn't be right if I let you carry these bags of yours by yourself. His voice was soft, but deep and came from his chest. His southern accent was heavy, as if he'd lived there his entire life.

"Umm, thanks."

The two walked in silence as they made their way to his dark blue pickup. Raymond threw the suitcases in the back, and they climbed in.

"So, what are the suburbs like?"

"I'm not sure how you'd describe it, my mom never mentioned it?"

"Well, I don't talk to her that often. Alyssa has, but she was so excited to come down here she talked so fast I could barely understand a word that came out her mouth."

"Umm. Well, I honestly don't know how else to describe it but normal, sorry."

"Well, lotta things be normal, depending on where you're coming from. For instance, I consider this place normal. I grew up on the farm in which I live now, and I ain't ever known anything else."

"Wouldn't you want to?"

"I do. I've been to the city, and I must admit, I had a terrible time. Those city-folk got no morals. What with this Yolo and such."

"Yea, I know Yolo." He said.

"Yes, what does it stand for?"

"You Only Live Once." Sasuke told.

"Ah, so kids your age think underage drinking, DUI's, and teenage pregnancy's are Yolo?"

"Yep."

"Well, believe what you want, I guess." He gave off a heavy sigh, and the rest of the car ride was ridden in silence. They finally stopped on a dirt road, where Raymond got out, and Sasuke followed.

"Here ya go." He gave Sasuke the smaller one, while he took the big bag again. They walked for about 10 minutes, before coming to a wide open field, Raymond continued to a woman with light blond hair tied back in a ponytail, she wore a tee shirt and shorts, with an apron over it.

"Alyssa! Sasuke's here."

"Nice to finally meet you." She said, her voice had a very slight southern accent to it; she probably picked it up from being there.

"I'm gonna call Sakura, It's just about lunchtime." He walked into a littler further out in the filed, and yelled loudly.

"SAKURA! OUR GUEST IS HERE!" Sasuke soon hear horse trots as she came, the steps getting louder and louder.

"Hi Daddy!" She squealed when she reached her parents. Her skin was the color of ivory, and her light pink hair fell just above her shoulders, and hung messily, but it was a cute messy. He voice was soft, with, like her parents, a southern accent.

"Hi sweetie, come down off of Sweetroll." She dismounted the brown creature, allowing Sasuke to see how small the girl was. She was probably about 5 feet tall all together.

She wore short jean shorts, and a red plaid tee tied right underneath her bust, showing cleavage.

"I'm so happy to finally meet ya!" She said to Sasuke, smiling.

"You too." He said, not sure what to say. She was cute, he'd admit. But still, _She's probably a no-class red neck._

"What were you doing while I was away?" Raymond asked her.

"I was going out for a swim, it's so hot today!"

"Oh, okay." She walked up to Sasuke.

"So, you wanna come riding after lunch?" She asked.

"Huh?" He said confused.

"You know, on a horse?"

"I've never done that."

"Seriously! It's so fun, here, Daddy can I show him real quick?"

"Make it fast, have him ride up to the stables."

"Okay!" She turned to face him again. "Let me run to get a saddle, it's easier than bareback."

Sasuke nodded, though inwardly he was pissed. And also terrified. He did _not _want to ride some wild animal. Especially one named Sweetroll. He stood there; next to the beast scared it would kick him. Thankfully though, it never did.

"Hi Sweetroll!" She said running back up, after about 5 minutes. "Here, put this on." She said as she attached Sweetroll's saddle.

"Okay, so, hook your foot in the stirup, no, no, lift your leg."

"I'm trying, that thing's tall!"

"Sweetroll isn't a thing! She's my baby."

"Sorry." He said, somewhat sarcastically. Raymond came out, to see what all the fuss was about.

"What's going on, sweetie-pie?" HE asked Sakura.

"Sasuke can't get on her. What do I do?"

"Nuthin', I'll handle it." He lifted Sasuke, much to his dismay, and put him on the horse. Sasuke clung around Sweetroll's neck.

"No! Don't be doin' that!" Sakura said, as she settled the suddenly uneasy creature.

"You got to sit up nice. Here, hold onto the reins." She handed them to him. "Now, I'll guide her, but you got to kick her real hard."

"Why?"

"So she'll get a move on." Sasuke gave a pathetic little kick. Sakura, seeing how this would take forever, hit Sweetroll's backside, hard. Sweetroll started walked along, just as Sakura said she would.

"Whoa… It's moving!" Sasuke said, staring at the ground.

"Course she is! She's alive, you know! Just hold onto the reins, and keep you feet in the-" She heard a crash, just after Sweetroll reacted to something.

"What the?" She said, running around to where Sasuke had fallen off.

"Sasuke! You okay?" She bent down to help him up.

"Unnh, do we have to do that?" He asked, rubbing his head.

"No, not today. But was it fun?" She asked, smiling.

"Uhh…" Sasuke was hesitant to answer.

"Oh." She said, looking down. "Sorry you didn't like it. C'mon Sweetroll, time to go to the stables."

"You want me to come along?" Sasuke asked, feeling guilty.

"You, you would really like to?" She asked, her face brightening.

"Uh, sure." He said.

Once the two made it to the stable, Sasuke nearly gagged, the odor was so bad.

"Don't worry, after a few days, you won't even notice any smelly manure."

"Manure?"

"Yep. C'mon, I'll show you Sweetroll's Mama."

"Her, mom?"

"Yep! She's old though. My Mama told me, that, when she first moved down here to be with Daddy, that he was showing her how to ride. And he showed her on the youngest of his horses, Cheesecakes. That's Sweetroll's Mama." She said, as she locked Sweetroll into her area. She pointed to an old white horse, hanging its head.

"That's Cheesecakes." She said, walking over stroking her. "Hi baby, how ya feeling?" The horse was quiet, but didn't seem to mind Sakura's kind gestures.

"Sweetroll's Daddy is even older than Cheesecakes. He's Cinnamon, over this way." She guided Sasuke to a brown horse, which looked miserable.

"Cinnamon, how are you?" She asked. "He was my Daddy's when he was my age. So, it's like Sweetroll, Cheesecakes, and Cinnamon is Me, Mama, and Daddy! Only, you know. Horses."

"I guess." Sasuke said. Sakura took his hand, and had him stroke the creature.

Once back at the house, Sasuke was told how things would work.

"Well, we work everyday, except Saturdays. And, you and I since, we are kids, stop at 4. Then we can spend the rest of the day doing whatever we like." Sakura said, as they waited for their lunch on the front patio.

"Oh, that doesn't seem to bad. What, 4 hours, 6 days a week?"

"No, silly, around here, we wake up at 4 to get ahead of the game."

"WHAT!" Sasuke demanded…

A/N: Yea, I know. I ended it abruptly, but, I wasn't quite sure how, and it was getting long. Btw, T.M. will be updated in about a week,

LUV AND FLUFF!


End file.
